G☆PC8
is the 8th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 8th part of "Beginning Arc", where the group entered into the Capulet Ramen Shop the first time. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot Into the Heian High School, at class Juliet written answers to questions. The bell sounded mean the end of classes, the teacher picks math sheets. Later when Juliet and Hermione are walking in the hallway, Juliet remembers that she herself prepare bento for lunch, Hermione said that as usual at every break and late afternoon and it irritates her, Juliet replied that it's not her fault, she forgot she was a Hanyō, she go to take her bento from her school bag. But, she quickly realized that her bento box has disappeared, Hermione asked what's wrong, but she soon seen that her bento box has also disappeared from her school bag, she becomes very confusing that her bento box has disappeared. Juliet and Hermione glared together before they yelled in unison, they found that it's actually Rosette who had stolen their bento boxes. In the roof from the high school, Rosette had eaten Juliet and Hermione's snack of their bento boxes. Rosette commented that's very good for the meals. Suddenly, Juliet pulls Rosette's ear, she get angry against her as she has eat her bento lunch, Rosette making the innocent expression as she said she did not eaten her lunch. Juliet grabs Rosette's blue tie as she's angry, she replied she lying as she known it's Rosette who had eaten their bento lunches, while Rosette gasped and had widened eyes. She asked angrily where is their bento lunches while Rosette making the scary expression, Romeo and Chrno looked and attended this scene between Juliet and Rosette. Hermione picked up the bento box who was hers, she find that her bento box is empty as Rosette had really eaten it, Rosette makes her widened eyes and clenches her teeth as she had the scared face while Juliet gets mad and is preparing to beaten Rosette. Chrno and Romeo rushed quickly to stop Juliet and Rosette, she yelled that Rosette had eaten their lunches again, she swore that the next meal for Rosette will be the puke as food, Chrno ordered to hold them, Romeo asked to stop fighting within the high school. Juliet asked to let her go and needed to hit her, Rosette asked if she wanted to fight, Romeo and Chrno ordered to stop fightning. Hermione has still arms crossed and making her serious expression, she said they let them go to fighting each one another if they need to beating themselves. Later in the late afternoon where students leaving from the Heian High School. They come out from the Borromeo Hot Spring and walking into Kyoto and then the Izumo Village, Juliet is in bad mood since her meal is eaten by Rosette, her tummy rumbling again and more noisely than usual, the spirit of Suzaku comes out suddenly from Juliet's Summoning Smartphone, she gets annoyed with the noise from Juliet's stomach and asked to shut this annoying noise, and besides she ask nothing to lock her in the Summoning Smartphone since earlier. Juliet replied that whose fault is it according to Suzaku, she annoyed her since earlier for have looking for trouble. They could go in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop for eating these okonomiyaki, she had money with her, but she paid not for Juliet. she stop herself, became angry as she accused of being stingy towards her, while Suzaku replied that it's her money and does what she wants and they will arguing comically. Suddenly, someone open the shoji door from the shop, she yelled that it so noisy here and asked to arguing and fighting elsewhere, the spirit of Suzaku disappears while Juliet looked at her, it's Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend and caretaker. Cordelia find it's Juliet and asked what she wanted something, unless she bought a bowl of ramen. Cordelia said that this shop where she working is the Capulet Ramen Shop. Juliet is just curious and asked what is the ramen, but both recognize. Juliet asked if this is not the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", Cordelia said it was the "Capulet Ramen Shop", Juliet asked what is the ramen, Cordelia explain that the ramen is a soup bowl of Japanese noodles made of pasta in a base broth fish or meat and often seasoned with miso or soy sauce, imported from China in the early twentieth century, she wondered if Juliet had never eat ramen before. Juliet replied she had not any money and she go home to take her own money to buy a bowl of ramen. But her tummy gurgles again more than usual as she was still very hungry, Cordelia said she did not let her go with an empty stomach and asked to eaten into the Capulet Ramen Shop and she can to pay later, Juliet is very glad as her eyes are sparkling. Inside of the Capulet Ramen Shop, Cordelia prepares two bowls of ramen for Hermione and Juliet, she was very glad and drooled when she looked at his bowl of ramen. Juliet take chopsticks and is preparing to eat noodles, but Hermione hit her head with chopsticks and saying they must to taste the soup broth, they taste it, Hermione's face became red, (with a comedic effect) she spit fire due the spicy taste, she noticed it's too spicy. But Juliet appreciates a lot and she taste the noodles, her eyes are sparkling as she likes it and she finished quickly her bowl of ramen, eaten noodles and drinked the soup broth by held her bowl. Juliet sucked remaining noodles and licked her lips, she asked another bowl of ramen. Cordelia give another bowl of ramen to Juliet and she eaten quickly it, and asked another bowl of ramen again. She eating quickly another bowl of ramen, and asked another bowl again. Hermione is surprised that Juliet eaten three bowls of ramen, and now it is the fourth bowl of ramen. Romeo, Tybalt and Curio are coming for eaten as Romeo is very hungry while Tybalt hold a big money bag, Juliet asked more bowls of ramen and she eaten now three additional bowls of ramen which surprised them and mainly Curio as he asked to stop, so Juliet had eat seven bowls of ramen. Now Juliet has finished to eaten all the bowls of ramen, at first she yawns as she imitate the wolf howl (her catchphrase), she's asleep and snores (with a sleep bubble). Cordelia asked to Juliet not to sleep here, but she sleeps deeply, Hermione has hands on her face and nodded as she look depressed and upset (with little flame balls around the surface of her head, which gives a comic effect), she commented that Juliet eats thrice more than them as she is an Hanyō, just like Romeo has eaten a lot foods into the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", and they had a monstrous appetite. Later after they pay for eaten these bowls of ramen together, Juliet wakes up and yawned, she noticed that Romeo, Tybalt and Curio who have just finished to eaten. Curio said that Juliet has eaten seven bowls of ramen, this was costing 3000 yens and 1500 yens for Hermione, Romeo, Tybalt and himself, giving a total of 4500 yens. Juliet asked Cordelia a question and a request if she can worked into the "Capulet Ramen Shop" with her, which surprised her, Juliet nodded her head as she willingly accepted to work. Suddenly, tears begins poured comically on Cordelia's face, which confused and surprised her. Cordelia begin crying comically as she hugged Juliet strongly, she thanked and glad for her help. Cordelia said she didn't know where is Francisco while Conrad and Antonio are absent to occupied for deliveries of ingredients for the ramen. Cordelia needed help before tomorrow when customers come. Later, Juliet puts an apron and a bandana on her head, Cordelia explains at first is to put three eggs in flour and mix, and then knead the dough and create noodles. Then it's creating a soup broth by putting the ingredients, and in another pan boil and cook the noodles in water. Once it is ready, . . Major Events * The Capulet Ramen Shop is shown in the first time. * Juliet helping and working with Cordelia to prepare bowls of ramen, in the absence of Conrad and Antonio to look for deliveries of ingredients for the ramen. * It was revealed that Juliet is very bad at cooking. Trivia * Into one of the Nekketsu category, Juliet is tired or she was hungry with her stomach growls, her one and only concern is regain strength will go stuff yourself a bowl of rice or food. One of the Nekketsu code used in shounen manga, food is synonymous with healthy and inevitable as a power boost. Obviously the hype will always put the main character engulf tens of dishes. It's like most main male characters who are the big eaters of foods. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Yōko" is a fox-woman. They are the foxes who taken the female human form and seduices the men, like Kuzunoha who is Abe no Seimei's mother. They were often considered malicious demons, and the majority of humans have hunted them. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Regan Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!